Pubertad
by MiloLM
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a la pubertad! O más conocida como la edad en la que tu cuerpo odia la estética, o a sí mismo. Y las hormonas se vuelven cosa seria. Por supuesto, ni siquiera los niños de Neverland se salvaban.


**Título: **Pubertad.

**Personajes principales:** Don, Ray, Yūgo.

**Personajes secundarios:** Anna, Gilda.

**Pairing:** Quizá Don x Gilda. Intento de Ray x Anna.

**Partes:** 1/1

**Línea de tiempo: **Semi-AU. Arco del búnker.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku No Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría: **Comedia, Amistad.

**Total de palabras:** 2090

**Notas:** yo sé que ustedes pensaron en esto en algún momento ewe

Lo escribí mientras escuchaba el OP de Hataraku Saibō, no me culpen si es demasiado ridículo (¿).

* * *

**Summary: **¡Bienvenidos a la pubertad! O más conocida como la edad en la que tu cuerpo odia la estética, o a sí mismo. Y las hormonas se vuelven cosa seria. Por supuesto, ni siquiera los niños de Neverland se salvaban.

* * *

**_Pubertad_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Don últimamente tenía curiosidad. No hay que culparlo, ya tenía cerca de trece años también, al igual que Emma y Ray, quienes cumplirían catorce. Pero su curiosidad no tiene nada que ver con temas morbosos como cualquiera pensaría —que él es un chico puro, eh.

Sino que sólo tenía curiosidad sobre por qué, en algunas ocasiones, Gilda y Anna se reían de la nada al verlo— más Gilda— _en especial Gilda_. ¿Era su rostro, acaso? ¿Había cambiado demasiado? ¿Se veía más gracioso que de costumbre? ¡¿O es que Thoma y Lani le pintaron bigote y anteojos de nuevo por quedarse dormido en el sofá?! ¡¿Qué era lo que sucedía?!

Pero aunque no se tratase de su rostro, eso no le quitaba el incómodo sentimiento de que ellas seguramente estaban burlándose de algo referido a su persona. Y él no toleraría eso, por supuesto que no.

Así que iba a investigar. Iba a descubrir por qué Gilda y Anna se reían al verle y por qué la de anteojos a veces actuaba más nerviosa de lo normal cerca suyo. Eso no era sano, y quizá se trataba de que planeaba un tipo de broma (lo que no era probable pero no por ello imposible) en contra suya. Así que iba a averiguarlo cuánto antes para no seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a esa niñas.

Pero, como es Don, no lo hará de la manera normal. Él no va a ir enfrente de las dos a preguntarles qué sucede y la razón de sus burlas poco disimuladas como lo haría Emma (bendita sea ella con su sinceridad tan directa, que a veces asusta), claro que no. Porque seguramente ninguna le diría la verdad. Así que solamente va a vigilarlas— técnicamente _espiarlas_, cada que pueda, para así tal vez hallar la razón de toda la situación y el problema que él solito se ha creado para enredarse totalmente dentro.

Pero pasan los días, y no capta nada raro o anormal en ellas. Sus pláticas son habituales, cuando no notan que él está cerca (porque cuando es así, de la nada, se callan como tumbas). Y hacen lo de siempre.

Suspira pesadamente, y acomoda los platos uno por uno en la pila que hay dentro de la alacena. Ray nota su repentino desánimo.

—¿Qué sucede, Don? —inquiere curioso, no porque esté preocupado, por supuesto, por el hecho de que su hermano más alegre de pronto se halle misteriosamente amargado.

El moreno le mira, pensando en si contarle o no el problema al azabache.

—Verás, yo-

De repente escucha risas, y enseguida deja los platos sobre la mesa para ir hacia la puerta que da a la cocina, ignorando las exigencias de Ray sobre que no ha terminado su trabajo aún.

Don le chita y pega la oreja a la puerta. El mayor queda estupefacto en su lugar, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

Don solamente sigue escuchando lo que sucede en la cocina con Gilda y Anna.

—Sabes, creo que es lindo de tu parte. —Afirma la joven de anteojos.

—¿Tú crees? —aventura una nerviosa Anna, quién sabe por qué o a qué se refiere, en todo caso, para que use un tono así de tierno.

El joven piensa que quizá de nuevo está perdiendo el tiempo al escuchar a escondida de esas cosas de chicas que suelen soltar ambas.

Ray le agarra del hombro, y le obliga a mirarle.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo...? —pregunta en voz baja al notar la situación.

Su contrario sólo apunta a la puerta, sin decir nada, para seguir pegando el oído a ver si consigue más información.

El chico mayor gruñe y aprieta los dientes al sentirse totalmente ignorado y hasta despreciado. Pero no dice nada más, porque de alguna manera la ocasión y los hechos se ven divertidos. O sea, no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede con Don y su actual manía de querer escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas, pero se ve como algo para pasar el rato.

Así que suspira y también pega la oreja.

—Pero, ¿piensas que está bien? —pregunta Anna con voz suave y dulce, y temerosa, claro.

—Claro que está bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —alienta Gilda con alegría.

Ninguno de los dos varones sabe a qué diablos se refieren las dos jovencitas, pero se oye interesante. Quieren saber más.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?

Tanto Ray como Don se apartan de golpe de la puerta, con expresiones horrorizadas tras descubrirse ambos _in fraganti_ haciendo una atrocidad como escuchar a hurtadillas a sus hermanas. Y la mirada de Yūgo demuestra lo malo de su accionar. Es claro que los está juzgando, _cruelmente_. Aunque también está sorprendido, por lo poco que pueden notar en medio de su semblante de desprecio genuino para con los dos.

—N-nosotros sólo, sólo e-estábamos... —Ray se pregunta por qué demonios está balbuceando como un retrasado, o un culpable en toda la regla. No es como si lo que ha hecho mereciera la pena de muerte.

(_O tal vez sí._)

Empero entonces el adulto suspira, y se lleva una mano a la cara. Los chicos no entienden por qué parece tan resignado, así de la nada, a la situación.

—Veo que ya están en esa edad... —menciona en voz baja. Ray enarca una ceja, y Don frunce el ceño al no comprender sus palabras. Yūgo hace una mueca de incomodidad al notar sus expresiones de desconcierto—. Ya saben, _esa_ _edad_. La edad en la que las chicas de alguna manera se ven más interesantes.

_Cri._

_Cri._

_Cri._

Oh, no.

¡Oh, no!

¡Oh, no, no, no!

—Supongo que es hora de darles "la charla", eh. Es el deber de un adulto el hacerlo, después de todo. —Explica el hombre, con una calma titubeante y una expresión extraña, quizás desesperada.

El joven azabache mira hacia su amigo. Ambos creen saber a dónde va la cosa, y aunque no han pasado por algo así de embarazoso antes gracias a Isabella y sus dulces métodos de estudio, sentían que sería espeluznante si algo como eso venía de alguien como Yūgo.

—Pero bueno... —el Señor lleva una mano a su nuca, y sonríe de manera sarcástica, con los ojos brillando en maldad—. Bienvenidos a la pubertad, mocosos.

—¡Don, corre!

—¡Tú también, Ray!

—¡Quietos ahí los dos!

_Un par de forcejeos, intentos de escape fallidos y varios insultos después..._

—Bien, bien. Iniciemos la clase. —Habla Yūgo con seriedad, usando unos lentes y sosteniendo un gran libro enfrente suyo.

A cada lado de él, atados a unas sillas, Ray y Don tiemblan ante lo que se venía, que obviamente no sería de las cosas más lindas de saber.

—Niños, todo empieza aquí —anuncia, apuntando a una imagen del cerebro humano en la página—. En la glándula pituitaria. Parece pequeña, pero en realidad hace grandes cosas.

—¡Ya lo sabemos, ya lo sabemos! —Grita un sonrojado Don, retorciéndose en las sogas—. ¡No necesitas explicarlo!

—Cállate y escucha. Mira que Ray se porta bien y no hace escándalo.

La razón de ello es que el chico acaba de recordar que cuando Isabella le enseñó de eso no fue tan tierna como con los demás infantes, sino que lo dijo de la peor manera posible.

«—Todo empieza con esa parte. Y así es como logras crear una vida, arruinando otra en el proceso, obligándola a subsistir y sufrir a costa de un ser que no merecía tal cosa como amor o siquiera la oportunidad de vivir, porque son seres que se crean a costa de la existencia de alguien más, cuales parásitos. Así que, Ray, entiende que los hijos son peligrosos. Tan sólo mírate.»

_«Malditos traumas de la niñez»_ solloza el azabache.

—Así que, retomemos la clase. —Prosigue el adulto.

_**. . .**_

—Infancia arruinada... —masculla Don, sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza y portando una mirada llena de horror.

—Creí que tu infancia se había arruinado desde que descubriste el secreto del orfanato. —Comenta Ray, en tanto lee con calma uno de sus libros favoritos y se recuesta en el sofá, acomodándose.

—¿Cómo es que a ti no te afecta? —inquiere con curiosidad, ignorando su pregunta y observándole por sobre el hombro.

El mayor despega la vista de las páginas y la posa sobre su amigo. Sus ojos grises parecen congelados.

—He pasado peores vergüenzas, créeme. Además de que tuve que madurar mucho antes de lo que te imaginas —declara seriamente, y regresa a su lectura—. Esto ya no es nada.

—Increíble, Ray. Pero aun así... —masculla, con la cara pintada de rojo y estando bastante incómodo—. Es vergonzoso, ¿no crees?

—Oh, por supuesto que lo es.

—Como dije, bienvenido a la pubertad. —Reitera Yūgo, pasando por la sala, y saliendo enseguida para llegar a la otra habitación.

—Lo que dijo el viejo. —Afirma el azabache, desinteresado.

—Cuidado con llamarme así, jovencito. —Advierte el hombre, asomando la cabeza desde la puerta y apuntando con un dedo a Ray, como amenaza. Luego simplemente se va, de nuevo.

Don vuelve a mirar a la esquina, cansado de que todo lo que le rodee sea puro desvergonzado.

Lo único que sabe ahora, es que la pubertad es un asco. Y también que todavía no ha descubierto por qué Gilda sigue riéndose cada vez que se lo encuentra.

Lástima que nunca descubriría que la razón por la que ella se reía al verle también tenía que ver con la pubertad.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

**_Bonus_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Oye, Gilda. —Llama Anna con su suavidad característica sin dejar de revolver la sopa que se encuentra en el fuego.

—¿Mm? —la jovencita asiente a la par que corta las zanahorias.

—Yo... sólo me preguntaba... ¿Cuándo le dirás a Don que lo quieres?

—¡¿Eh?!

Un trozo de verdura sale volando e impacta con la cabeza de la rubia, quien se queja de dolor.

—¡L-lo siento, Anna! —Exclama apenada, yendo enseguida a revisar a su hermanita y recoger lo que había tirado. Sin quererlo, ríe muy nerviosa—. E-es s-sólo que tu pregunta m-me sorprendió.

Un rubor se extiende por las mejillas de Gilda, y Anna sonríe enternecida por la situación.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —aventura con dulzura.

La aludida se acomoda los anteojos una y otra vez, en busca de valentía y las palabras correctas que había de soltar ahora.

—P-pues... Porque... yo no sentía esto —se lamenta, todavía roja. La menor hace silencio, esperando a que siga hablando ya que aún no se encuentra satisfecha—. ¡F-fue muy repentino! Un día sólo me di cuenta de que... lo quería, ya sabes... como tú quieres a Ray.

Se forma silencio, y luego de cinco segundos, la cara de Anna también se pinta totalmente de rojo en tanto sale humo por sus orejas. La vergüenza también hace que tiemble y aparte la mirada.

—C-c-creo que tienes razón... —acepta, torpemente, observando un punto increíblemente irrelevante en el suelo—. Y-y-yo tampoco t-t-tengo idea d-d-de por qué estoy así.

—Pubertad, niñas.

Las dos giran la cabeza con rapidez hacia la voz, encontrando a Yūgo sentando en la mesa y comiendo una galleta con chispas de chocolate, mientras porta una expresión aburrida en toda la cara.

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

_Cri. _

—¿Eh...? —murmuran las niñas.

El adulto suspira, y forma una sonrisa macabra.

—Bienvenidas a la pubertad.

Ellas siguen estáticas, como suspendidas en la nada, todavía procesándolo todo.

—Oigan, la sopa se quema.

_«La pubertad es un asco»._

* * *

_fin._


End file.
